CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X
The CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (aka Turn X) is a mobile suit featured in ∀ Gundam. It is piloted by Gym Ghingham. Technology & Combat Characteristics Excavated on the moon's Mountain Cycle, the Turn X is the "brother" unit of the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, it is piloted by Gym Ghingham. Featuring performance that equaled or even surpassed those of the Turn A, it was a formidable match for the already powerful Turn A. The Turn X features a head mounted cockpit. As a combat unit, the Turn X was more than a match for any contemporary or excavated suit, including the Turn A itself. The Turn X's construction allowed it to have a set of detachable body bits (most equipped with mega particle cannons), with each one functioning as individual weapons controlled by a mysterious psycommu-like system. The Turn X mounts various weapons, including a "Kyraps" Weapon Platform backpack which holds a 3-tube missile launcher, bazooka, and beam rifle. It also has an power drainer, a strange armament which allowed the Turn X to literally drain the energy of other mobile suits. The Turn X's right hand does not have a normal manipulator, instead it features the Destruction Manipulator. The Destruction Manipulator is a versatile weapon that can function as a beam cannon or beam saber. Lastly the unit features the powerful and infamous Moonlight Butterfly. In Correct Century 2345, the Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly but lacked both the nanomachines and the program to use it. Contrarily, the Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly. Armaments ;*Kyaraps Weapon Platform :The Kyaraps Weapon Platform is located on the back of the Turn X, functioning like a backpack, it houses the many of the Turn X's weapons, such as the Turn X's 3-tube missile launcher, bazooka, and beam rifle. :;*3-Tube Missile Launcher :;*Bazooka :;*Beam Rifle ;*Mega Particle Cannon :All body parts of the Turn X can be separated and utilized as remote weapons. The Turn X has nine separate components, each able to fire a mega particle beam, which includes the chest, waist, head/cockpit, left shoulder, right shoulder, left leg, right leg, left arm, and the Weld-Off/Destruction manipulator right arm. ;*Weld-Off/Destruction Manipulator :The Turn X features a "Fusion Destruction Manipulator" instead of a normal manipulator on its right arm. The Turn X's beam emitters are located in the Destruction Manipulator. :;*Beam Emitter ::The Turn X's beam emitters allow the Turn X's Destruction Manipulator be a versatile weapon, functioning as a beam cannon and beam saber. The beam emitter is also the source of the energy of the Turn X's devastating "Shining Finger" attack. :;*Grappling Wire ::Inside the Destruction Manipulator is three grappling wires that can be used to disable mobile suits. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bloody Siege :The Turn X's "Bloody Siege" is its ability to separate into nine different parts and perform all-range attacks. ;*I-Field Barrier :The I-Field forms an invisible barrier around the Turn X, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. It can be assumed that the Turn X has one of the most powerful I-Fields, thus the Turn X's I-Field probably protects it from most solid attacks as well. ;*Moonlight Butterfly System :Both the Turn A's and Turn X's nanomachines are capable of an attack named the "Moonlight Butterfly", as the attack creates a strange butterfly wing that emits from the Turn units. It is said that the attack has three requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them, and finally the program to activate it. At full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter), while turning most if not all technologies into silicon dioxide (sand). ;*Power Drainer :Located in the Turn X's chest piece. This strange armament allows the Turn X to absorb the energy of other mobile suits. This strange armament mirrors the abilities of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu's "Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claws. ;*Shining Finger :The Turn X's "Shining Finger" attack is achieved by concentrating a large amount of energy into the Destruction Manipulator. It shares the same name as the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's ultimate attack, despite appearing similar, it is unknown if the Turn X's Shining Finger is the same one featured on the Shining Gundam. History In C.C. 2345, as the conflict between the people of Earth and the Moonrace continued, the political situation on the Moon changed. An alliance between Agrippa Maintainer and Gym Ghingham sought to usurp power from Queen Dianna Soriel. During this time, Gym began research on the 'Dark History', and began excavations on the Moon which yielded several mobile suits such as the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X for his personal use, and several G-M1F (XM-0754) Bandit units for young pilot Merrybell Gadget while the other Bandit units were AI controlled. The history of the Turn X was as much a mystery as that of Rolan Cehack's SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam, but Gym stated that the Turn X is the "brother" to the Turn A. Its name suggests the meaning Turn from planet X and was speculated to have a "alien" origin. It is said that the Turn X was created by humans long ago who immigrated to other systems for intergalactic travels, the one featured in the show either malfunctioned or was damaged and drifted to Earth before the Correct Century started. The Turn X outclassed all other mobile weapons at the time of its discovery. The Earthlings at that time were horrified by the fact that such advance technology existed and far surpassed their own capabilities. The Earthlings figured that if such a technologically advanced civilization were to attack them, they would stand no chance. Therefore they built Turn A Gundam by reverse engineering of the Turn X.[1] However after the creation of the Turn A, the Earth was divided into 2 factions, one possessing the Turn X and one possessing the Turn A Gundam, and a war between both sides began. Eventually, the full power of the two Turn units are released, and the ensuing conflict and a series of political decisions related to it led to all traces of technology between the Earth and Jupiter (save the civilizations on the Moon) being completely wiped out. At some point during this great conflict the Turn X was defeated in battle by the Turn A and received the X shaped mark that it continued to bear on its chest throughout the rest of its history. These events are assumed to have led to the beginning of C.C. 0001. In C.C. 2345, Gym would use the Turn X throughout the remainder of the Earth/Moonrace conflict until a final showdown with Rolan Cehack's Turn A. During the Turn X's second and final battle with the Turn A, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterflys and engaged in combat. Both Turn units fought each other to a stalemate until both units managed to heavily damage each other in close combat. Both Loran Cehack and Gym Ghingham escaped unharmed and subsequently engaged in a short sword fight, but both machines were encased in a large cocoon for the Moonlight Butterfly from both machines were of equal strength and thus both suits were unable destroy each other. Both the Turn units and Gym Ghingham were encased in the cocoon for an unknown amount of time (presumably for a long time). Picture Gallery Turn-x-dw2.jpg|Turn X in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Concept-x-612-backpack.jpg|Backpack Concept-x612-powerdrainer.gif|Power Drainer Concept-x-612-bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Concept-x-612-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Concept-x-612-bits.jpg|Bits Concept-x-612-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Concept-x-612-turnxtop.jpg|Turn X Top 126598.jpg|Turn X Gundam War Card Turn X Moonlight Butterfly.jpg Note *Syd Mead consider Turn X to be his best design in the series. *In Syd Mead's first design, Turn X's armor is white instead of light green. Some notable differrent to final design are... **It has humanoid right hand instead of Destructive Manipulator. **The X-shape scars on its chest is also missing. **The backpack platform has more balance design, instead of being asymmetrical. *Turn X came to help Kira Yamato with his Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars Z during the scenario where Strike Freedom appears for first time protecting Eternal. Only in this sceario Turn X can be played as an ally unit. Then Turn X will act as the enemy, as before. References CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design MS2003-283.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Specifications/Design 7307ba4baa48f9c9efd008a5147e8071357576b2.jpg|Early designs of Turn X. External Links *^ Newtype 100% collection 41 "∀ Gundam" Vol.2, Kadokawa Shoten, ISBN 4-04-853317-7 *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X on MAHQ.net